1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hockey apparatus and more specifically to a hockey practice apparatus used to improve a players stick handling, speed, timing, eye and stick coordination, and stick to skate coordination by maneuvering a hockey puck in out and around the apparatus, forcing the user to lift their stick up and over the channels, pursuing control of the puck.
The hockey apparatus of the present invention consists of two types of design. The first design is a straight-line apparatus consisting of tubular channels that pass through risers that elevate the channels off the ground. The end risers provide a port on one distal end that allows the user to attach other lengths of apparatus to the main structure via couplers that are inserted into the end port. The second design provides a curved apparatus, consisting of tubular channels that pass through risers that elevate the channels off the ground. The end risers of the main structure provide ports on one distal end to allow the user to attach other units, via couplers, to expand the apparatus to a larger size. The main structure of the device is one piece. The side channels and risers can be removed and snapped together in a stacked fashion for easy storage and transportation of the device. End caps are also provided and are attached to the end riser port when additional stations are not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other practice device designed for toning ones sports skills. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,685,140 issued to Nedwick on Aug. 3, 1954.
Another patent was issued to Peterson on Jun. 7, 1966 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,115. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,489 was issued to Holleran et al on Jan. 9, 1973 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 13, 1993 to Murphy et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,821.
Another patent was issued to Grispi on Aug. 24, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,243. Another patent was issued to Fagan on Jan. 16, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,147. Another patent was issued to Macri et al on Jul. 15, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,747. Another patent was issued to Stone on Sep. 23, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,833. Another patent was issued to Reilly, Jr. on Apr. 20, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,330.
Another patent was issued to Mason on May 9, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,673. Another patent was issued to Nandra on Aug. 8, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,420. Another patent was issued to Cranston on Dec. 26, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,084.
The present invention relates to runways, guide ways and the like for athletics and running practice, and particularly to what is termed a rib run or guide rib runway.
A leg muscle conditioning device which will permit one to step or run therethrough but will require the knees to be raised to an accentuated height in order to permit passage therethrough. The device is comprised of a rigid frame with a net suspended on the top thereof wherein the net can be selectively adjusted to maintain a predetermined degree of tightness.
This easily assembled, low-cost, versatile apparatus for evaluating the hockey skills of individual players, particularly their shooting, passing and stick handling abilities, comprises a self-supporting, multi-sectioned upstanding wall structure defining, on a substantially flat surface, at least first, second and third adjacent substantially-rectilinear compartments. Two of the compartments have puck target means at one end and are open at the other end so as to provide a shooting position for the contestant, the puck target means comprising a vertically-disposed wall having a plurality of puck receiving apertures therethrough, the size and location of the apertures differing in the respective compartments. The third substantially-larger compartment has a plurality of upstanding separator devices positionable on the flat surface therein and in spaced relation from each other and from the wall structure so as to define a continuous serpentine path for the contestant to follow. In addition to testing ice, roller and field hockey skills, the apparatus may be used for hockey practice and as a competitive game.
A hockey training device includes a base having a first end and a second end, a side having a bottom end and a top end, a telescoping connector, and at least one locating surface mounted on the hockey training device to support the hockey training device above a playing surface. The bottom end of the side is pivotally connected to the first end of the base and the telescoping connector is pivotally connected to the second end of the base and the top end of the side, such that the base, side and telescoping connector form a triangle.
A hockey target includes a vertical board having a plurality of openings. The openings are directed through the board into a receiving net cage rearwardly of the vertical board. The invention is further arranged to optionally include counter structure, whereupon projection of a target puck through one of said openings effect actuation of counter mechanism structure mounted to a side portion of the vertical board.
A hockey practice apparatus including a plurality of interconnected arcuate shaped segments forming a substantially half circle section, and at least one tangential segment connected to one end of the half circle section. Projecting a hockey puck at an angle against the tangential section causes it to follow around the half circle section and exit back into the playing area. For more versatile practice, an eccentrically mounted roller at the exit end of the half circle section serves to return the puck to the playing area in various directions at random.
The invention comprises one or more electromechanical robots in human form designed to resemble hockey player(s). The robots are suspended from a movable overhead track and powered by motorized cars along a variety of courses, all of which causes the robots to move at the speed(s) and follow the skating pathways used in hockey plays and maneuvers. The elevation, speed and pathways followed by the robots are selected from a computer menu. The robots may be used for instructing and training skaters in the skills, maneuvers and plays essential to the sport of ice (and roller) hockey. The robots are designed to provide a teaching/learning tool and to be used in conditions which realistically resemble those that skaters/players encounter in real hockey games. Robots are equipped with sensor chips which, when impacted by the skater, will provide measurable data regarding the skater""s performance during training sessions. Feedback will also be provided via video recordings of the training sessions and by other means, such as digitized images of the skater(s) and robot(s). The overhead tracks from which the robots are suspended may be raised to a position far above the ice surface when robots are not in use, so as to provide a clear rink to be used for other purposes.
A system for training an athlete in kicking and dribbling a soccer ball employs a flexible cord that defines a dribble path along the playing surface. The flexible cord is maintained at a predetermined height above the playing surface by a plurality of stanchions arranged in spaced relation, which may be in the form of hollow cones similar to those employed in traffic control. The stanchions may be hollow, and access provided to the interior thereof, for depositing a weighting material, such as sand or water, to improve the stability of the training system during a training session. In accordance with a method aspect, a predetermined dribble path is defined by the flexible cord which is maintained at the predetermined height above the playing surface, sufficient to permit the soccer ball to be dribbled thereunder by the plurality of stanchions. The athlete jumps over the flexible element to gain control over the ball.
A modified sports goal is adapted for training a sports player to direct objects into preferred target areas. A modified goalpost frame is formed in the shape of a preferred target area of a standard sports goal. A net is coupled to the goalpost frame. The goalpost and net capture objects, such as hockey pucks, directed into the preferred target area, and allow misdirected objects which otherwise would have been captured by the standard sports goal to pass thereby. In this manner, a participant is rewarded with the feeling of achieving a goal only if the object enters the target areas. Otherwise, the object passes by the goal. This goal reduces the need for goaltenders during practice sessions, mitigating the possibility of goaltender injury and improving the shooter""s ability to develop skills.
A goalie training system for providing a realistic training system that accommodates a goalie and a plurality of shooters at different angles. The inventive device includes a goalie zone and a plurality of shooting lanes extending from the goalie zone at various angles. The goalie zone is comprised of a center member, a pair of side members adjacent the center member, a center surface above the center member, and a pair of side surfaces above the side members. The center surface, the side surfaces and the lane surface are comprised of a synthetic ice material that allows conventional ice skates to be utilized. The plurality of shooting lanes is comprised of at least one lane member and at least one lane surface positioned above the lane member. A goal is positioned behind the goalie zone for simulating a realistic hockey rink. At least one shooter is able to utilize the shooting lane for shooting pucks at the goal which the goalie attempts to deflect within the goalie zone.
A portable hockey practice system for increasing a hockey player""s skill in shooting and catching a hockey puck along with developing quicker and better reflexes. The inventive device preferably includes three track sections each having a slot, a plurality of connecting members that connect the three track sections with conventional fasteners, a first end plate and a second end plate at opposing ends of the connected track sections, a first spring and a second spring attached to opposing end plates, and a puck attached to spacer slidably positioned within the slot of the connected track sections. The user engages the puck with a conventional hockey stick driving the puck towards the first spring. The first spring rebounds the puck towards the user. The user has the option of either catching the puck or letting the puck pass through where after it engages the second spring that rebounds the puck back to the user to stop with their back hand motion. The user can adjust the velocity of the puck rebounding from the first spring by adjusting the adjusting bolt that retains the first spring semi-compressed.
A hockey training device comprising a frame with skate-like and hockey stick-like members attached thereto, simulating an opposing player. This training device is intended to assist the novice hockey player in developing the skills associated with maneuvering the hockey puck around and/or through an opponent, and forces the novice to concentrate on the triangle presented by the skates and hockey stick of the opponent. The device consists of a frame supporting two downwardly disposed legs having skate-like elements attached, and a third leg having a stick-like element attached. The skate-like elements and stick-like elements have coplanar lower edges so that the entire device may be placed on the ice, resting on these edges. The frame may be weighted, and drag-inducing spikes may be incorporated into the skate-like elements to affect the motion of the device on the ice.
The present invention discloses a first embodiment having a straight line apparatus consisting of tubular channels that pass through risers that elevate the channels off the ground. The end risers provide a port on one distal end that allows the user to attach other lengths of succeeding channel to the main structure via couplers that are inserted into the end port. The second embodiment provides a curved apparatus, consisting of main tubular channels that pass through main risers that elevate the channels off the ground. The main end risers of the main structure provide main ports on one distal end to allow the user to attach other units, via main couplers, to expand the apparatus to a larger size. The removable side channels and risers can be removed and snapped together in a stacked fashion for easy storage and transportation of the device. Main end caps are also provided and are attached to the main end riser port when additional stations are not in use.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a hockey practice apparatus to assist in improving a players stick coordination, speed, timing, eye to stick coordination and stick to skate coordination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hockey practice apparatus that makes the user lift their stick above and over the apparatus to gain control of the hockey puck.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hockey practice apparatus that can be used on any surface.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hockey practice apparatus that is light in weight, portable and storage able.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hockey practice apparatus consisting of tubular channels, supported by risers that elevate the channels off the ground.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hockey practice apparatus consisting of end channels that at one distal end contain adapter ports for the attachment of other apparatus.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hockey practice apparatus that consists of two styles, a straight line apparatus and a curve line apparatus.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a hockey practice apparatus to assist in improving a players stick coordination, speed, timing, eye to stick coordination and stick to skate coordination. Also makes the user lift their stick above and over the apparatus to gain control of the hockey puck. Provides a hockey practice apparatus that can be used on any surface, is light in weight, portable and storage able, consists of tubular channels, supported by risers that elevate the channels off the ground.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claim.